dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Maric Theirin
} |name = Maric Theirin |image = Maric Cover Art.JPG‎ |px = 141px |title = King of Ferelden |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Brandel (grandfather) Moira (mother) Rowan (wife) Cailan (son) Alistair (son) Unknown elf-blooded son |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins (mentioned) Dragon Age: The Silent Grove (mentioned) Dragon Age: Those Who Speak (mentioned) Dragon Age: Until We Sleep }} Maric Theirin, nicknamed "Maric the Savior", is the King of Ferelden between 9:02-25 Dragon. He was born in 8:78 Blessed and is the son of Moira Theirin. Background At around the beginning of the Dragon Age, he freed Ferelden from the rule of the Orlesian Empire and restored the Theirin family as the ruling family of Ferelden with the help of his queen, Rowan, and close friend Loghain. He and Rowan had one son, Cailan Theirin, though he fathered one known bastard, Alistair. Involvement Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Disappearance Maric was lost at sea on a voyage to Wycome in 9:25 Dragon, and was declared dead. Loghain Mac Tir searched for him for two years, to no avail. Rumors persisted however, that Maric was alive, being held in an Orlesian prison.Codex entry: King Maric's Helm Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: The Silent Grove After Alistair breaks into Velabanchel, the prison of the Antivan Crows, with Varric Tethras and Isabela, he finds a man who recognises him as Maric's son, and states how he used to share his cell with Maric until he was broken free by Yavana, the Antivan Witch of the Wilds. Yavana reveals to Alistair what promise Maric made to Flemeth. He had to come to Antiva, to see Yavana and aid her in a task. Upon questioning, she responds that she did not kill him, but she "cannot speak for others." After Isabela slays Prince Claudio Valisti, Yavana summons his spirit, who says that his master's name is Aurelian Titus. Then the witch leads Alistair down the stairs inside the Silent Grove temple. She tells Alistair that she needed the power of Maric's blood, the blood of King Calenhad, to revive the dragons slumbering in the Hall of Sleepers. While he helped her awaken the queen of dragons, Claudio's master captured him before he could revive the last of the great ones and thus fulfill his oath.}} Dragon Age: Until We Sleep According to Qunari, Maric as a descendant of King Calenhad has the dragon's blood and for that reason he is imprisoned by Aurelian Titus in Ath Velanis on Seheron and used to augment the Magister's power as well as other magical experiments. Varric is tasked to slip into the fortress and free Maric while the forces of Alistair and Sten, the new Arishok, besiege Ath Velanis. After the Magrallen is cracked, Varric, Alistair, Isabela, Maevaris, Maric and Aurelian Titus are pulled into the Fade. After re-uniting, Maric joins the others in the battle against Titus. While Alistair, Varric and Isabela combat Aurelian, Maevaris and Maric ambush him. Aurelian's magic fails and Maric is finally able to avenge himself by killing the Magister. In spite of their victory, Maric elects to remain in the Fade, commenting that everyone dear to him has seemingly passed on now. Alistair however persuades Maric that he should return with them. The party finds Maric still connected to the Magrallen in the Ath Velanis laboratory. Unfortunately, King Maric's health has deteriorated and it is speculated that the Magrallen is all that's keeping him alive. Realizing that there is no other way to end his father's suffering after all, Alistair destroys the Magrallen, finally ending Maric's life.}} Gallery Maric Library Edition.png|Maric as depicted on the cover of Dragon Age Library Edition vol. 1 See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne characters Category:Dragon Age: The Calling characters Category:Dragon Age: Until We Sleep characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Royalty